A Sympathetic Smile
by EffulgentInara
Summary: Tsunade and Sakura get a brief demonstration of exactly why Kakashi wears that mask...[oneshot]


Disclaimer: Not mine, a little disturbed that you might think so.

A/N: First Naruto fic, just something silly I whipped up while working on my longer stories. 'nikonidoi' roughly (VERY roughly) translates as 'sympathetic smile'

* * *

"Ah, Kakashi, you're here." Tsunade looked up as her office door opened. 

"And only 20 minutes late." Sakura grumbled.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?" he sat down on the sofa next to Sakura.

"Yes." Tsunade leaned forward on her desk. "ANBU recently captured a sound ninja, and despite our best efforts, she's been quite resistant to all attempts at making her talk. We need you to give it a try."

"I'm not an interrogator. Why me?" he frowned under the mask.

"Because she's a woman. We need you to use the nikonidoi".

"I...I'd rather not..." he shifted uncomfortably and huddled back into the couch.

"You did inherit it, right?"

"Well, yes..."

"And wasn't it originally developed as an interrogation technique?"

"Yes, but I hate using it. It makes me feel like I need a shower. Isn't there another way?"

"None that won't leave a mark. We'd like her to volunteer the information we need."

"I'd really rather not."

"I'm not asking you to seduce her or anything, just go in and talk to her for a while, establish a channel of communication, see if you can get her to just casually mention any details on the Sound. You don't even have to press her for information, just have a little chat with her and see what she has to say."

"I suppose I could do that..."

"I'll even provide lunch." Tsunade smiled.

Kakashi sighed heavily and leaned back into the couch. "Where is she?"

"Come with me."

* * *

Tsunade entered the observation room with Sakura close on her heels. A brief glance through the one-way mirror showed the Sound kunoichi sitting behind a small table, her arms crossed and a stern frown on her face.

"Well, she's still there." Tsunade took one of the chairs and gestured Sakura towards the other.

"Tsunade-sama, what's this 'nikonidoi' thing?"

"It's what Kakashi wears that mask to hide."

"You mean he's going to be taking his mask off?" Sakura gave a little excited squeal.

"Yes, but he'll be careful that we don't see his face. Remember that, Sakura - you must never try to see Kakashi's face."

"Why?"

"Because of the nikonidoi - the Hatake bloodline limit. Looking at their faces has a mild hypnotic effect on members of the opposite gender. Not every member of the family inherits it, it's a random ability, but they all wear masks so that you can't be certain who has it and who doesn't. All of them are extraordinarily good-looking, though. Let me tell you though, it's not just looks - the ones who actually have the nikonidoi are AMAZING in bed!"

An embarrassed silence settled over the room.

"Ah, um, not that I'd know from personal experience or anything..."

"Of course not..."

"And, uh, you understand that Kakashi doesn't need to hear about that."

"Of course not..."

The conversation was mercifully interrupted by movement from the other room as Kakashi entered with a plate of sandwiches.

"Here to interrogate me further?" the kunoichi hissed at him.

"Nope, just bringing you some lunch. It's been decided that since you won't talk, we'll just have to keep you to use as a bargaining chip. There won't be any more questions - just sandwiches."

"As if I believe that. What's in them? A truth serum? Poison?"

"Don't worry, I promise there's nothing in the sandwiches. If you want, I'll eat one myself."

He reached for a sandwich, but she grabbed his wrist.

"No, I'll pick which one." she took a sandwich from the middle and placed it in his hand, then took one for herself. "You first."

Kakashi sat in the chair across from her, his back to the observation room, and pulled down his mask to take a bite of sandwich.

"They're pretty good - egg salad."

Tsunade and Sakura couldn't see Kakashi's face, but they could see the Sound kunoichi's reaction. Her eyes had an odd sparkle to them as she looked across the table at the unmasked ninja, her sandwich held motionless halfway between the table and her partly-opened mouth.

"My name's Kakashi, by the way. What's your name?"

"Reiko...why?"

He gently placed his hand on hers.

"Well, Reiko, I was thinking it would be nice if we could be friends..."

Her eyes glazed over, and she toppled from her chair with blood gushing from her nose.

"Damn it!" he jumped up from his chair and checked the girl's condition. "She's out cold. I told you, the nikonidoi is very imprecise, and I don't do this enough to judge the effects properly. I didn't realize I had her that far under."

"Damn it, Kakashi, you smiled at her, didn't you?"


End file.
